Advances in cellular telephones and other portable electronic devices make them convenient platforms for media applications. For example, cellular telephones are routinely used to enjoy music and other digital media. The portable nature of such devices requires that their associated circuitry to be relatively small. Small space requirements can pose challenges and inherent limitations to producing a quality and satisfying audio listening experience.